


What happened here?

by Wolfs_Got_Jokes



Series: We're going back where we belong [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, POV Outsider, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Got_Jokes/pseuds/Wolfs_Got_Jokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson's acting weird,  and so are some of his other school mates. Danny will find out what is up with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened here?

Back to school, once again. Danny really couldn’t say that he had been looking forward to it, but at least it was his senior year, so he could cheer himself up with the knowledge that it was only one more year and he could finally get out of here. Not that everything in Beacon Hills sucked, but the last holidays had probably been the worst in his life.  
Which probably had a lot to do with the fact that his best friend barely had time for him. And that without even giving him an explanation. It wasn’t like Danny expected Jackson to spend every free minute with him, but the summers before they had sometimes spent a whole week in each other’s company. The last summer though, they had seen each other twice, and only for a few hours and Danny couldn’t shake off the feeling that Jackson was hiding something from him. Something huge.  
And it wasn’t only Jackson, who was acting strange. Lydia hadn’t even thrown one party the whole summer, Scott and Stiles didn’t follow their usual summer routine of walking aimlessly around town looking for something exciting, he had seen Erica, Lydia and Allison (which was a truly horrifying combination) buying lots and lots of paint and on one extremely disturbing occasion he had actually seen Stiles and Derek Hale (he had done his research after meeting "Miguel", Danny wasn't naive enough to believe anything Stiles told him) grocery shopping. Something really weird was going on and Danny would sure as hell figure out what it was.  
*  
So, here he was. Standing in the parking lot of Beacon Hills High School and watching the weirdest thing ever. Lydia, Isaac and Boyd climbing out of Jacksons’ Porsche, and Scott, Allison and Erica leaving Stiles’ Jeep. They all immediately walked towards the others again. Danny had no clue what was going on. He was well aware of the fact that Isaac, Erica and Boyd had grown closer last year and were practically inseparable (and maybe Danny had only noticed that because Isaac was just so cute), and Stiles, Scott and Allison had always been hanging out with each other, and sure Allison and Lydia were best friends, but how did they all end up as one group? Why did Jackson have his arms around Isaac and Lydia? Why were Scott and Erica flirting with each other? And Allison was actually watching those two with a fond expression. And why the fuck did Stiles and Boyd hold hands? None of this made any sense to him. Especially since he couldn't imagine Jackson actually liking most of them. He barely liked anyone and McCall and Stilinski had always been pretty high on the list of people Jackson hated. Although, apparently not anymore if the way Jackson and Stiles were bickering was any indication.  
At least he wasn't the only one who was confused. Nearly all students had their eyes on the little group. Most of them looked as stunned as he felt. Something was really, really wrong here. And Danny just needed to know what it was.  
*  
The day didn't really get much better. When Danny finally had the chance to talk to Jackson before class he actually had the feeling that he was talking to a whole new person. Sure, Jackson seemed to be as arrogant as ever, but he actually seemed happy. Not that Danny didn't totally support that, but not knowing why was bugging him.  
“So, Jackson, how was your summer?” The question seemed innocent enough. He knew Jackson wasn't someone who reacted well to being pressured into telling something.  
“It was fine, nothing special.”  
“Really? Nothing interesting happened? Nothing at all?”  
“Nope, nothing at all. Any particular reason why you’re asking?” Jackson raised one eyebrow, daring him to say something. Danny actually wasn't sure right now, if Jackson was just mocking him or if he genuinely didn't want to talk to him about it. He decided to try a different approach.  
“You and Lydia are back together?”  
“Not…exactly.”  
Sadly, before Danny could ask what his best friend meant with that, Allison came up to them, said “hi” to Danny, kissed Jackson on the cheek and told him to not be late for class.  
Danny actually wanted to ask what that was about, but Jackson had already taken Allison’s hand and they both walked away from him, Jackson actually looking relieved to escape further questioning.  
Well, it seemed like this would be harder than expected. Confused, Danny made his way to class himself.  
*  
Chemistry seemed like the perfect opportunity to watch them all a little more closely. They all sat in the same corner, Lydia and Erica, Isaac and Stiles, Scott and Jackson (something was so unbelievably wrong here), Boyd and Allison.  
They were all talking to each other, laughing about jokes that seemed to be entirely their own. Danny imagined hearing the name Derek quite often. When Mr. Harris entered the room, the whole group fell silent. He looked a little confused about their new seating arrangements but didn't comment on it. Instead he started by telling the whole class about what would be expected of them in their last school year.  
During the next 15 minutes Danny noticed even more confusing stuff. They were told to solve an exercise working with their partner. Everyone else seemed to have no problem with that, but Scott just looked confused. “I really, really, really don’t get it,” he said, looking frustrated.  
“Dude, we already did that last year, do you ever pay attention?” Well, that sounded like the Jackson he knew.  
“I just…I don’t get it. I’m so stupid.” Scott was pouting and just looked pathetically adorable doing it, and Danny was sure that if it was him he wouldn't be able to resist his puppy eyes. He was pretty sure though that Jackson would seize this opportunity to make fun of him.  
Or at least the Jackson he knew before would have done so. New Jackson's face immediately softened. “You’re not stupid, you had other things on your mind last year. Here let me explain.” He actually shifted closer to Scott and spent the next few minutes trying to explain everything to the other boy. Very patiently, twice, without insulting him.  
When Scott said that he got it, he looked at Jackson with an expression on his face that could only be described as pure love and adoration. “Thanks,” Scott said, shifting even closer towards Jackson.  
“No problem. I’m glad if I can help,” they looked at each other like they were seconds away from kissing and Danny could barely stand to look at it any longer, because it felt like he was witnessing a really private moment. In the end Scott settled for putting his hand over Jackson's and the both went back to do their work.  
Before Danny could think too much about what this all meant, he decided to rather check out the reaction of the people around him.  
Lydia definitely didn't look like a jealous girlfriend. In fact it looked like she was totally focused on her work. If one ignored the fact that she ran her hand up and down Erica’s thigh, who was squirming a little in her seat, but didn't seem to feel too uncomfortable.  
Stiles and Isaac were laughing about something, almost frequently touching the other in some way or another, while Allison and Boyd seemed to be having a more serious conversation, their heads together and their hands intertwined.  
When Mr. Harris started insulting Stiles like he did every year, Lydia actually raised her hand and told him that he could get in serious trouble, if he continued bullying a single student and that she would have no problem reporting his behavior. The rest of their little group glared at their teacher, clearly trying to intimidate him. Stiles looked uncomfortable about all the fuss, but threw Lydia a grateful look and then gave all of them a smile, which they all returned.  
It slowly dawned on Danny that they all seemed to be incredibly close, too close to be just friends actually. But that didn't really make sense. Maybe they were all just friends and somewhere in between there were couples, who were just hard to identify, because they were all so close.  
Although finding out who was with who for sure seemed harder than he expected. It would definitely take even more watching them closely.  
*  
Which he did throughout the day. During lunch they were all sitting together, Erica in Boyd’s lap, beside them Jackson, who had his arm around Stiles, who was sharing his food with Scott. Across from them sat Isaac sandwiched between Lydia and Allison, who actually took turns feeding him.  
When Danny went to the bathroom he caught Isaac and Boyd making out. A little later he saw Stiles and Allison, who had their hands all over each other and on his way to Econ he overheard Lydia talking on the phone to someone named Derek, telling him that they were all fine. You really didn't need to be a genius to know that she was talking to Derek Hale, who somehow seemed to be involved with an awful lot of high school students. If you thought about it like that, Danny actually started to worry about them. What if he gave them drugs? Maybe that was reason for their weird behavior. Although, none of them seemed to be intoxicated in any kind of way. They were just really affectionate with each other.  
*  
Danny would never admit it but watching the group (well, the boys) being all over each other for a whole day, had him pretty worked up. After school the girls all gave the boys a kiss on the cheek to say goodbye, took Stiles’ Jeep and drove home…or somewhere else, who knew? The boys all stayed for lacrosse practice. Apparently even Boyd had decided to join the team. Good, the team could use a player like him.  
Except not good, Danny soon noticed upon entering the locker room shortly after them. Because they were all staring at each other and looked about to start groping each other in front of the rest of the team. Scott actually had Stiles pressed against a locker. Jackson, Boyd and Isaac were looking at them, touching each other. They were all shirtless. It looked a lot like the beginning of one of Danny’s favorite porn movie. He shuddered, torn between feeling confused, turned on and absolutely horrified. If he hadn't also noticed how they had all stared at Erica, Allison and Lydia, he would have assumed they all turned gay over the holidays.  
Danny decided to rather go somewhere he couldn't see them to change. He was really grateful, that practice usually made him forget about everything for a while, because right now, he really didn't want to follow his train of thought.  
Somehow, miraculously they all changed into their lacrosse gear and found themselves outside on the field. Practice went fine, Scott, Jackson, Isaac and Boyd were at least three times better than the rest of them and Coach Finstock was delighted. He didn't even shout at Greenberg.  
At least Lacrosse still felt like it did before, if one ignored the fact that Scott and Jackson had stopped being hostile towards each other. Co-Captains, who got along would definitely be beneficial for the whole team.  
So of course just when Danny finally started to have fun and to enjoy the normality something had to happen. In this case it was one of their team mates crashing into Stiles, who fell to the ground and screamed in pain. Immediately the poor guy was shoved out of the way and Isaac, Boyd, Scott and Jackson stood around Stiles. “Are you okay?”, “Did he hurt you?”, “Do you need anything?”, “Don’t worry that asshole will pay!”  
“No, guys, I’m fine, it’s nothing…I just need to…ahh,” Stiles didn't really get a chance to protest, before Boyd picked him up and walked towards the locker room, the other three boys following them.  
Coach Finstock tried to stop them, but none of them seemed to hear him.  
“But they can’t just…we have practice! Has my whole team gone crazy? Danny! Follow them and tell them to come back!”  
Great, just great. Reluctantly he made his way towards the locker room.  
He half expected them to be screaming and fighting, because they had all looked so furious when they left, but all he heard upon entering the room was Stiles quiet voice. “ Really, I’m okay, it’s okay. He didn't hurt me. I’m okay, it’s just a bruise, don’t get upset over it. I’m alright, just fine. Please don’t worry.”  
There was a whine coming from one of them, Danny guessed it must have been Isaac or Scott. He took another step forward so he could finally see them.  
Boyd was standing behind Stiles, his hands around his waist, more or less holding him up. Scott and Isaac both had their faces buried in his neck on both sides and Jackson was standing in front of him, running his hands all over Stiles body, probably checking for injuries.  
“It’s guys…you can’t always freak out like this, if I get a little bit hurt. I know you worry, because I’m not…but you can’t treat me like I’m made of glass. Same goes for Allison. We love you guys, I love you, it’s just…please don’t okay? And don’t tell Derek or the girls, please,” Stiles sounded almost desperate. The other boys shifted even closer towards him, whispering something in his ear, running their hands all over his body.  
Danny fled. That moment seemed so extremely private and so full of love that it hurt. It hit him at that moment that they all were in love with each other, they weren't just hormonal teenagers, who couldn't stop touching and flirting. They actually were in love. All of them, the boys with the boys, and the girls with the girls and the boys the girls. Derek Hale probably belonged there too.  
It seemed nearly impossible, but apparently it worked. Danny tried really hard not to watch them even more closely for the rest of practice and especially not when Derek Hale came to pick them up after practice.  
He didn't know what to make of it, personally couldn't image a thing like this working, but as long as they were happy. He drove home and tried to think about something else, and to ignore the loneliness he felt all of the sudden.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a whole series that will focuse on the Pack's relationships with each other. English is not my first language, but I hope it was alright. Comments would be appreciated.


End file.
